This invention relates to extendable and controllable wings and control surfaces on a flight vehicle and/or a guided munition. More particularly this invention relates to a device and method for pre-launch retainment and post-launch deployment of wings and control surfaces on a flight vehicle and/or a guided munition, as well as post-launch control of the flight vehicle""s and/or the guided munition""s control surfaces.
A significant disadvantage of conventional flight vehicles and guided munitions that deploy wings and control surfaces after launch is that they employ complicated or dangerous deployment techniques. Specifically, these techniques include hydraulics, pyrotechnics, compressed springs, and pneumatics generated from a pyrotechnic device.
One drawback associated with the use of pyrotechnics is that pyrotechnics have a limited shelf life and must be periodically replaced.
Another drawback with the use of pyrotechnics is that one is precluded from repeatedly testing the device due to the fact that pyrotechnics are limited to a one time use.
Yet another drawback of conventional flight vehicles and guided munitions is that control over the deployment of the wings and control surfaces is accomplished separately from the control over the control surfaces during flight. This involves more parts. Additional parts increase the risk of failure due to part malfunction and also increases the overall weight of the flight vehicle and/or guided munition.
Yet still another drawback of conventional flight vehicles and guided munitions is that flight failures have occurred due to non-uniform deployment of wings and control surfaces.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a flight vehicle and/or a guided munition wing/control surface deployment device that reduces the danger to personnel handling the device.
It would also be desirable to provide a flight vehicle and/or a guided munition wing/control surface deployment device that does not have a limited shelf life.
It would further be desirable to provide a flight vehicle and/or a guided munition wing/control surface deployment device that may be repeatedly tested without a single use limitation.
It would still further be desirable to provide a device that controls both the deployment of the wings and control surfaces and controls the control surfaces during flight.
It would yet still further be desirable to provide a system that ensures uniform deployment of a wings and control surfaces for a flight vehicle and/or a guided munition.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a flight vehicle and/or a guided munition wing/control surface deployment device that reduces the danger to personnel handling the device.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a flight vehicle and/or a guided munition wing/control surface deployment device that does not have a limited shelf life.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a flight vehicle and/or a guided munition wing/control surface deployment device that may be repeatedly tested without a single use limitation.
It is still further an object of this invention to provide a device that controls the deployment of the wings and control surfaces and also controls the control surfaces during flight.
It is a yet still further an object of this invention to provide a system that ensures uniform deployment of wings and control surfaces for a flight vehicle and/or a guided munition.
In accordance with this invention an apparatus including a control surface retainer system, a wing/control surface actuation system, and may include a uniform wing/control surface deployment system is provided. The control surface retainer system prevents the wings and/or control surfaces from extending prior to the launch of a flight vehicle. The wing/control surface actuation system releases the control surface retainer, extends the wing/control surface assembly locking the assembly into position at a predetermined angle, and servo controls the control surfaces to direct the flight vehicle and/or the guided munition to a target. The uniform wing/control surface deployment works in conjunction with the wing/control surface actuation system to ensure uniform deployment of the wing/control surface assemblies.
Another aspect of the invention includes a method for releasing a wing/control surface assembly from a retracted position, extending a wing/control surface assembly to a predetermined angle using a wing/control surface actuation system, and controlling a control surface to guide the flight vehicle and/or the guided munition to a target using the wing/control surface actuation system.
A further aspect of this invention may include a method for releasing a wing/control surface assembly from a retracted position, extending uniformly a plurality of wing/control surface assemblies to a predetermined angle using a plurality of wing/control surface actuation systems, and controlling a control surface to guide the flight vehicle and/or the guided munition to a target using the wing/control surface actuation system.